


三幕剧

by JadeeM



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Jobs, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Jobs, Truck & Gayboy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: 交代（没有）——危机（没有）---高潮（很多）。





	三幕剧

**Author's Note:**

> 卡车最开头那两段来自电影《不羁夜》。

* * * 第一幕 * * *  
关键词：卡车 手淫 口交

Jensen站在电影院门前，售票窗的泡泡灯闪烁着，里面空无一人。Jensen面对着深夜，暗潮涌动着的晚风带走了最后一丝爆米花的焦甜。

一辆卡车从远处飞驰，越来越近，它的车灯划破夜色，停车的声音像是一声长叹。它停在了Jensen面前，靠近副驾驶的门开了，Jensen看不清谁坐在那里，他听到一个声音说：“你在干什么？”它听起来属于一个男人，Jensen猜不出他的年龄，他也许很年轻，也许和他的父亲一样大。

他回答，“我在等人，但我不确定她还来不来。”

“你可以上车等她。”对方说道。于是Jensen手脚并用地爬上了车。这是一个十二轮的巨型载货卡车，不像Jensen偶尔在镇子上见过的小皮卡。这可是个货真价实的大家伙。卡车缓慢地启动，绕着中心花园的喷泉兜着圈子，那乳白色的酒神的雕像是一只半人半山羊，手中的酒壶高高举起，清水从其中流出。Jensen替自己绑好了安全带仿佛他们就要去一场长途跋涉的旅行。

对方很安静，他没有开灯，所以Jensen依然无法看清他的脸，等到他适应黑暗之后他依稀分辨出男人的轮廓，长发被压在鸭舌帽低下，帽檐被压得极低，他有着挺拔的鼻梁和深邃的眼窝，他的眼睛像夜行的野兽一般闪烁着幽光，他也在打量着Jensen。

一声打火机被点燃的声音打破了沉寂。橙红的火光短促地自男人的脸庞上掠过。Jensen立刻就认出来了，对方是镇上的一个家伙，叫Jar还是什么的……没错，就叫Jared，做着卡车司机的行当，常年奔波在外。Jensen默不作声，手肘放在被窗框边缘支撑着下巴。

男人点燃香烟，深深地吸了一口朝车窗外的方向吐出迷雾。“你叫什么名字？”

“Dean。”Jensen说，“你呢？”

“Sam。”Jared回答。他们都知道对方在撒谎，却没有人想要徒劳地戳穿这些无谓的谎言。

“好吧Sam，”Jensen缓慢地开口，“你想要什么？我是说，你想要我做什么？”他喜欢直来直往。

“自慰给我看。”Jared开口。

Jensen扬起一道下巴，“就只是看着？”

男人轻笑了一声，“别急小野猫，今晚才刚刚开始。”他拍了拍紧绷着丹宁布料的大腿，让Jensen注意到他的胯下明显凸起的轮廓，一个蓄势待发的老二和一个鼓鼓囊囊的钱包。

Jensen做了一个吞咽，手指灵活地解开金属皮带扣环。他的身体已经热了起来，他拉下拉链，又抬起屁股把紧绷的牛仔裤往下扯了一点，他的手往里掏，感觉到自己已经半勃了，顶端在被触碰的瞬间溢出一丝体液。他把自己的阴茎掏了出来，它的低端卡着内裤的松紧带，向上指着窗外的某颗星星摇晃。Jensen闷哼了一声，手指圈住自己上下滑动。

“继续，用点力。”对方简短的命令，他仍然叼着香烟，红色的光点伴随着沉重的呼吸微微颤动。Jensen穿着帆布鞋的双脚下意识地往前踢踹，他的头仰在座椅靠背上。手指上上下下，拇指揉搓前端，水声在黑暗中蔓延。车子仍然在缓慢地开着，它关了车灯，看起来像是一个在黑暗中游走的巨物。

Jared把香烟烟蒂扔出窗外。Jensen的头皮一阵疼痛，男人抓住他的头发，他不得不睁开眼，整张脸因为被打扰而皱起。Jared轻笑了一声，他们都注意到Jensen实际上有多喜欢这种突如其来的疼痛。“过来吸我。”Jared命令，Jensen扯开安全带，它收紧的时候在自己紧绷雀跃的阴茎上划过。他闻到Jared食指与拇指的烟草味。

Jensen顺从地俯身，像释放自己一样释放Jared的老二。他将它捧在手里，Jared一只手抓着方向盘，一只手抓着他的头发，那手指摸过他耳朵和后颈，Jensen的阴茎贴着肚皮用力弹跳了几下，Jared冰凉的戒指紧贴他的滚烫皮肤。

“你喜欢这个。”Jared在黑暗中笑，他突然打开了车内的照明灯。Jensen反射性地眯起眼睛，嘴边的庞然大物突然有了色彩，肥厚深红的头部吐着透明的体液，“尝尝它。”他恶意地压低Jensen的脑袋。Jensen发出一声闷哼，他尝试着张大嘴巴，嘴唇贴上了柔软的皮肤，他不得不再张大一点才能把它含入口中。

“啊，是的宝贝，你做得很好，”男人的声音沙哑粗糙，“它很大不是吗？想想它在你的身体里，把你整个顶起来。”

于是Jensen开始想象，他被Jared的阴茎钉在墙上，用他粗壮无法吞入的大阴茎，粗暴地进入粗暴地拔出，他仅仅是抓住他的头发然后狠狠地在某个平面上操他。Jensen情不自禁地开始摇晃屁股，皮质座垫在自己的大腿下摩擦出声。Jared的老二吃起来像是咸味的巧克力棒，Jensen的舌头艰难地绕着它打转，右手悄悄地伸到自己身下，伴随着Jared粗重急促的喘息，他开始疯狂地操自己的右手。

Jared的大腿肌肉绷紧而充满了力量，他踏下油门，卡车剧烈的轰鸣成功地逼出了Jensen喉底的尖叫，它震动着口中沉甸甸的怪物，Jared猛打方向盘，同时按压着Jensen的脑袋不让他抬头。Jensen心惊肉跳，双腿发颤，巨大的阴茎塞入他的喉咙，鼻尖迈入茂密的毛发之中，卡车开始急转弯，他的阴茎在手中抽搐，Jared毫不掩饰地坏笑，他的老二被Jensen的喉咙挤压，一下，一下，一下。

Jared的声音唤醒了他，“真可耻，你射在了我的皮夹克上。”Jensen发现自己蜷缩在座椅上，脑袋枕着Jared结实的大腿，对方的阴茎从他的口中滑出，在空气中弹跳着蓄势待发。车子停在路边，未熄火的车子微微晃动着。“懒惰的孩子。”Jared这么说着，却没有强迫Jensen。属于男人的手将它一把握住，Jensen觉得自己两只手指都不一定包得住的大家伙被彻彻底底地圈在其中，“看好了。”Jared说，声音里带着他们俩都明白的夸耀。

然后他开始动了起来，Jensen的脑袋也随着他的动作微妙地起伏。一时间Jensen竟然口干舌燥起来，他两腿间垂落的性器却湿润着自己跃跃欲试。他盯着Jared的拳头，想象着每根手指有多粗长，想象着它如果伸进自己的嘴里翻搅会是什么滋味。那一定很饱胀很浓郁，Jared尝起来就像是一个月没打过炮的味道，能黏住Jensen的上下牙齿让他不能吐出来。

如果Jared没经过电影院，没有遇到自己呢？Jensen又忍不住想，他会怎么纾解欲望，他会随便找一个酒吧的妓女吗？像揉捏Jensen的屁股一样揉捏她，骂着脏话操进她的小洞？Jensen咬紧双颊，出于某种心理他开始拉扯男人的裤子，他抓住了对方鼓鼓囊囊的阴囊开始伸出舌头舔。Jared激烈地挺胯，咒骂着Jensen的假名按下他的脑袋，Jensen咧了咧嘴，然后那肿胀红润的嘴唇就张开含住了其中一边开始轻轻吮吸，他感受到了Jared一整天的活动，舌尖有汗渍和精液的味道，还有一点没消散的衣物柔顺剂的柑橘清香。

Jared突然开始射精，他的大腿在Jensen的感知下紧绷，Jensen闭上眼睛，厚重的精挂在他的睫毛上，剩下的顺着他通红滚烫的脸颊往下淌，Jared射得特别多，Jensen忍不住伸出舌头去接，Jared扶着自己的阴茎，巨大的顶端划着圈地摩擦对方的嘴唇。

“操！”Jared大骂了一声，然后开始笑，“真是太久没有……”Jensen强迫自己离开Jared的腿部肌肉直起身，他浑身酥软。“让我好好看看你。”男人说着捏住他的下巴将他的脑袋抬起来，又轻微地左右摇晃着仔细端详，“被射精的脸蛋更好看了。”他最后评价，紧接着他把手指伸到Jensen面前。

Jensen几乎没等到对方命令就开始舔，“你运输的是水果？”

“是的乖男孩，”Jared说，声音里有着释放后的懒散，“你是怎么知道的？”

Jensen眨巴着眼睛，感受到几滴白色液体从睫毛上滑落，他任凭它们滴下来，被Jared用食指刮掉重新塞进他的嘴里，“我可以尝到它们，先生，你的手指很甜，我想每一根都尝尝，求你了。”

“是么？”Jared一边说一边按压Jensen的舌头，对方不甘示弱地缠绕着它们，像接吻似的发出啧啧的声响，又像口交似的吸。直到Jensen气喘吁吁意乱情迷他才将它们抽出来，“下车。”他命令道，声音重新染上了情欲。他拔下车钥匙，金属在他的手间摇晃。

“去哪里？”Jensen问。

“请你看场电影。”Jensen这才发现车子又停在了电影院门口。

于是Jensen被Jared抱下卡车，因为他双腿发软几乎无法毫发无伤地从卡车上跳下，男人拉着他的手重新走入影院。买票的时候他的裤链大开，裤子一个劲地往下滑，内裤勒着半个屁股，Jared的手掌伸进去展开，抓住一瓣屁股缓慢地揉捏。

 

* * * 第二幕 * * *  
关键词：电影院 成人电影 聚众游戏

Jared将Jensen牵入黑暗。影片已经播放了一半，但他并们不在意，他们的目的并不是看电影，Jared只想直白地把男孩的屁股操开。电影院是个火辣的选择。成人夜场的放映厅弥漫着芝士汉堡、汽水、爆米花和精液的味道——粗糙的性的味道。

Jensen的裤子被他踩在脚下，他下半身在黑暗中赤裸，玫瑰色的阴茎在黑暗中沾着水露上翘，男人给了他短暂的自由，他扭动着屁股，感受影院座椅的斜纹织布在屁股下摩擦。他的手扶住阴茎上下缓慢地滑动着，他不想那么快到达高潮，也不想那么快弄脏红色的座椅。然后他短暂地被荧幕上面放大的奶子和老二吸引了注意力。

一个男人正在粗暴地操一个女人。他像骑马一样骑她，他有着被太阳晒黑的皮肤和深色的长发，伴随着他的晃动他的头发在他的脸庞散开，他用力击打女人的屁股，另一只手抓住她的奶子用力揉捏。他叫女人放荡的小马，深色的粗长老二在Jensen眼前时隐时现。Jensen用力咽下唾液，比起金发女人他对男人的身躯有更大反应，特别是这个男演员和Jared长得如此相似，他开始想象，假如身边的男人这样对待他……

隐藏在深夜里的手伸进他的衣服开始抚摸Jensen。他扭过头，看到Jared全神贯注地盯着电影里晃动的屁股，他的大老二也敞在外面，几乎比男演员的还要粗上一圈。Jensen下意识地向后靠，他的胸膛挺起来，Jared的手掌一把罩住右边，以和电影里一模一样的频率揉捏画圈，Jensen大声呻吟，声音和音响传出的激烈声响混在一起。他没有女人一样丰满的胸部，却被男人揉搓得软了半个身子。他的乳头立刻在对方的掌心充血挺立。

“用力点。”他的声音发颤，男人掐住他的乳头往外拉扯。Jensen放开了自己的阴茎，转而照顾对方无暇顾及的另一边。他的乳头非常敏感，他用力旋拧拉扯，和Jared比着赛地粗暴地对待自己直到胸口发疼红肿。“快做点什么，Sam。”他悄声祈求，按捺不住地抓住Jared粗糙的手掌往下摸，那些手指划过他的腰，他的肚脐，他的下腹，Jared突然一把抓住他两腿间的毛发向外扯，Jensen抽噎一声，两腿蹬住前方的椅背，阴茎在男人的手背上乱晃。

“小鬼，只有我才能说我们接下来做些什么。”Jared粗哑地命令，“如果你能再乖一点，我会在这里操你，我会把你喂饱，听明白了吗？”

Jensen用力点头，双手紧紧地抓住座椅两边的把手，“求你了，Sam。”Jensen的声音立刻边得柔软轻柔。

“我希望你足够专业已经准备好了自己，”男人说，同时让Jensen跨坐在自己身上，Jensen的动作迫不及待，他爬上对方的大腿，双手环住对方同样粗壮的脖子。电影院的座位算不上宽敞，男人迅速地抓住他露在空气中的屁股以防他掉到地上，他的手指掰开屁股往洞口探入，刚进入一个指尖就顶住了一个坚硬震动的物体，他把它往里推入，Jensen的身体抽搐了一下，把脑袋埋进他的肩膀，咬住他的夹克呜呜地吞下尖叫，他的皮夹克有股廉价威士忌和烟草的味道。Jared又深入两只手指，把它夹住往外拉扯，那圈紧致调皮的肌肉和他的手指做着反抗，Jensen在他怀里颤抖，两根滴着前液的阴茎互相抵靠摩擦，最终Jared把那根分量不小的肛塞整根拔出，它不断往下淌着润滑液，震动的声音即使在吵闹的电影院也清晰可闻。

“乖男孩。”Jared赞许道，赏赐地亲吻Jensen额头，“我该以为你这样就满足了吗？”他戏谑地问，随手将那个震动得发烫的代替品扔到一边。

Jensen早就失去了替自己辩驳的能力。他抓住Jared的老二，感受它滚烫表皮下的青筋在自己手中激动的勃发并且涨得更大。他知道这才是自己真正想要的，他要，现在，马上。他替Jared手淫，感受它光滑外皮的柱身在手中滑动，Jared被撩拨得闷哼，Jensen着迷地粗喘，重复之前的动作，想要听到男人更多失控的反应。“可以操我了吗？想要。”

“急什么？”Jared的声音听起来压抑而紧绷。

Jensen最后抓了一把那让他口干舌燥的大老二，然后将那五根沾满体液的手指一根根吮吸干净，“我怕你……来不及尝甜头。”

Jared没说话，直接往Jensen空旷的洞口伸入三根手指一插到底，Jensen的身体向上弹跳，被男人按牢，手指在他体内里里外外地翻搅，粘腻的水声从连接的地方传出来，更多的润滑剂顺着腿根往下淌。

“太他妈的湿了。”Jared在他耳边咆哮，“摸摸你自己有多湿。你随时准备被我操开。”Jensen的手指被迫插入自己，洞口的肌肉被撑得更开，从四根到六根，Jared让他每一次都刺中自己甜蜜的敏感点，Jensen叫得比电影还响，Jared猛地抽出手指，在Jensen还没反应过来之前将他抱起来将他的身体转到荧幕面前，他的力气是如此之大，阴茎碰到大开的洞口就迫不及待地往里钻。Jensen立刻坐了下去，他的双手死死地抓住前面座椅的椅背，Jared没等他反应过来就开始挺胯往上操。

“啊！Jar！Sam！操！上帝！你太……太粗了……Sam！”Jensen尖叫，他的阴茎在疯狂摇晃，前液甩得哪里都是，他觉得自己前所未有地放荡，Jared大声地赞美他有一个他妈的漂亮的屁股。他的屁股被钉在那根老二上，他前后扭动着祈求更多快感。

“站起来。”男人突然要求，他重重地顶了一下，几乎把Jensen顶得从他的大腿上摔下来。

“我不……”Jensen的后穴贪婪地吸吮着Jared的阴茎，他不想让Jared就这么拔出来，而且他被操软了腿，他绝对站不起来。但男人又命令了一遍，然后他连接着Jensen直起身体。Jensen惊呼，他被抓住了腰以至于自己的脚尖才勉强触碰到地面，他隐约听到有人骂他们挡住了电影最精彩的部分，但更多人只顾着盯着他们俩瞧而忘记了电影剧情。

Jared抓着Jensen转身，将他按在他原本座位的那个靠背上，Jensen跪在座位上，下一秒即将滑出洞口的老二就用力操了进去，Jensen的手指抠烂了椅背的布料，Jared就这样地站在他身后操他的屁股，炫耀地展示自己身下的男孩，粗暴将他的屁股捣烂。Jensen的阴茎在座椅上挤压，他的乳头因为粗糙的布料而磨得刺痛滚烫。

“Jensen？”有谁惊讶地叫他的名字，“嘿？Jensen？噢操！Jensen！操！居然是你？！”

Jensen用力绞紧后穴，他注意到坐在自己身后的是他的朋友Jason和Jason的女友Elma，他羞耻想要把自己缩成一团。但Jared只是更用力并且更快地操他，粗壮有里的阴茎顶得他剧烈地前后摇晃。弹簧座椅上上下下地摆动。

“和你的朋友说点什么，Dean？”男人在他耳边恶意地低语，双手又钻进他的T恤揉捏他的胸膛。Jensen的眼眶通红滚烫，低头看到白色的T恤布料疯狂地涌动着，男人贪婪地想要从他的乳头挤压出什么。

“嗨，Jason。”Jensen颤抖地开口。

“这是……”Jason震惊地问，“……你们在干什么？”

“我……”

“告诉他宝贝，你正在干什么？”

“我在……”

“大声点，”Jared抵住他的前列腺，划着圈地碾压，他紧贴着他的屁股，毛发扎刺在他被操得红肿的洞口，“蜜糖，你在干什么？”

“啊！操！我在被操，Jason，我在被一个男人操我的屁股！”Jensen尖叫，“噢操，求你，太多了，Sam，求你……”

他身后的男人狰狞地微笑，“不够宝贝，远远不够。”他激烈地耸动胯步，皮带扣环击打在Jensen颤动的屁股上，下个瞬间Jensen就只记得Jared和他的老二了。

Jason和Elma呆呆地看了很久，Jensen知道现场所有人都在看他，他甚至还能认出不少镇上的男人，杂货店的老板，酒吧的常客，隔壁屋的修理工，他尖叫呻吟，眼睛扫过黑暗中的这些人，荧幕的光影在他们脸上掠过，他们带着欲望粗喘，Jensen感觉自己像个他妈的色情明星，他比电影好看多了，他希望Jared也是这么认为。当他看到Jason挑衅的眼神和Jared对视，他摸上Elma的胸部大力揉捏，另一只手探入女孩的裙底。女孩用力拍开他的手飞快地离去。Jason最后看了他们几眼，这才不情愿地追了出去。

Jared笑了几声，他瞧不上Jason，他持续插着他的宝贝，抓住Jensen的腰让他撞击在自己的髋部。Jensen突然剧烈地颤抖，无法克制地将自己压在座椅上疯狂摩擦，精液喷得到处都是，他把Jared绞紧，感受到剧烈跳动的巨物在自己体内弹射，滚烫的体液直接内射在他体内，源源不断，Jared把它抽出，抓住它对准Jensen的腰窝又射了几股。

“操，看看这个！你真他妈的漂亮。”Jared气喘吁吁地用手臂撑着自己的身体，他低头俯视被自己操开的男孩，忍不住用力拍打Jensen的屁股，伴随着震动白色的精液顺着无法闭合的洞口流出，Jared将它们重新塞进去。

“坏孩子，你流个没完，你都不能夹紧双腿。”他说着，从口袋里掏出一个全新的肛塞，Jensen抬起眼皮看了它一眼，黑色的硅胶外身让它看起来巨大狰狞，即使如此它也没有Jared那么大。Jared立刻用它将它填满，Jensen叫出了声，忍不住扭动屁股，下一刻熟悉的震动和旋转让他的脸庞重新染上了情欲。Jared又拍打了一下他的屁股，注意到没有更多体液从他的屁股里流出才满意地点头。

他替Jensen穿好裤子，甚至帮他把头发梳理整齐，他看起来几乎完全没有被操过的模样，像个真正乖巧的纯情处子一样夹紧双腿坐在椅子上。荧幕上播放着片尾曲，Jensen的牛仔裤紧绷着，前面又敏感地凸起一大块，屁股后面的传来嗡嗡的机械声。Jared不像Jensen只敢偷偷地买便宜货，他放进Jensen体内的这个玩意儿可真带劲。

“走吧。”Jared满意地说，他推搡着Jensen往前挪动，时不时调整手里的遥控器让Jensen体内的肛塞做出各种花样，Jensen不得不停下来扶着墙吸气。

Jared推了他一把，“你以为这就结束了吗？”Jensen看了Jared一眼，舔了舔嘴唇，又缓慢地往前走去。

 

* * * 第三幕 * * *  
关键词：车厢 放置 捉弄 独享

“上车。”Jared命令。Jensen迟疑了，他扭头看了对方一眼。Jared立刻不满地皱眉，“我说，上车。”

他没有让Jensen重新回到副驾驶，而是掀开覆盖在卡车车顶的厚帆布让他钻进去，他的大手抬起Jensen的屁股，感受到股缝之间明显的震动和肌肉本身的颤抖。他满意地揉捏了几下，用力一托将男孩翻进车厢，他紧随其后钻了进去。

车厢内部如同外面一样黑暗，Jensen隐约看到几个巨大的木箱的轮廓紧贴墙壁放置，除此之外车厢里空无一物。他无措地看着Jared，不确定即将面对的是什么。要他猜测男人大概要在这里将他狠狠操上一顿才满足。

Jared什么都没有解释，直接将他推倒在地板上，Jensen注意到地板被铺上了柔软的毛毯，仿佛男人对此早有准备。“不要动。”Jared低声警告道，从怀里掏出绳索将Jensen的双手和双脚分别捆绑在一起。Jensen剧烈地挺动挣扎，可上帝啊，这个男人是如此强壮，他把Jensen用力钉在地板上几乎让他窒息。在发出第一声尖叫之后，Jared迅速在Jensen的嘴巴上戴上了一个金属口塞，他是如此专业而迅速，前后花了不到二十秒的时间。一个与Jensen屁股里的物件相配套的假阴茎被固定在口塞上，于是Jensen只能发出低沉的呜呜声。碧绿的双眼滚落几滴泪水，他祈求地看着Jared，拼命摇头。

“嘘嘘嘘——蜜糖，你哭的样子让我更想操坏你了。但是现在还不行，宝贝，我必须在被发现前带你离开。”Jared俯身，温柔地擦拭Jensen脸上的泪珠，一根缎带被他拿在手中，他一圈一圈地绕在Jensen的眼睛上。Jensen什么都看不到了。

他感到自己被一双大手翻过来跪爬在地摊上，屁股高高地翘在半空中仿佛随时等待他的主人享用。他的双手背在背后，嗡嗡的震动从他的屁股和口中传来。

Jared欣赏着这一切，Jensen被放置在车厢的正中央，前所未有的欲望袭击了他的下腹，但他想要暂且忍一忍，“等我回来，Dean boy。”他轻声说道。然后他爬出车厢将帆布严严实实地盖好。做好一切之后他走入自己的驾驶座。

Jensen被迫待在原地，不久之后他听到发动机启动的声音。卡车在公路上飞驰颠簸。

他大概被被两根假阴茎操了有几十个小时，他不清楚，快感和被剥夺感官的恐惧让他忘了时间。车子终于停了下来，过了一会Jared终于走了进来。

“瞧瞧你。”Jared赞叹，他的手伸入Jensen胯下，感受到牛仔裤上持续的肿胀和过分的湿黏，“你射了几次宝贝？两次还是三次？”他恶意地揉捏那团肿胀，Jensen虚弱地呜咽，身体战栗肌肉紧绷。他的脑袋猛地扬起，被淌下的口水弄湿的脖子折成漂亮得惊人的弧度，他又达到了高潮，精液迅速渗出布料弄湿了Jared的手掌。

Jensen软在地上，Jared咆哮了一声脏话，粗暴地撕扯Jensen的裤子，他早就强忍了一路，弄湿的布料紧紧地贴在Jensen的屁股上。“该死……该死的操蛋的裤子！如此他妈的火辣的屁股！”他用力抓住Jensen的屁股，隔着布料狠狠地冲撞了几下之后，他从口袋里掏出一把小刀。伴随着布料撕扯的声响他把Jensen的裤子后部弄得稀烂，扔掉手里的破布条，Jared毫不犹豫地将Jensen屁股里的大家伙抽出，下一秒立刻换上了自己的。

Jensen的身体被狠狠地扩张了，Jared毫无阻碍地冲到了底部。当他看到从洞口被挤出的白色液体的瞬间他的内心撩起了一股野蛮原始的怒火，但立刻他想到这些精液是他自己的。是他占有了Jensen而不是其他人。他立刻快速抽插起来，刻意地避开Jensen的敏感点，因为他不想那么快玩坏男孩。也许下次他会买把阴茎锁。

想到Jensen的身体因为无法释放而变成了玫瑰色，想到他喂他喝进整整两桶橘汁让他的肚子鼓胀得好像怀了他的孩子，他能够一边插他一边听到清晰的摇晃的水声，他会让Jensen叫他爸爸，是的，那光是靠想象就火辣得要命。Jared的老二剧烈地抽动，弹跳着达到了高潮。

“这感觉真好。”Jared粗哑地叹息，脱力地压在Jensen身上，他的阴茎仍然呆在Jensen体内。他取下了Jensen的口塞，手指伸进去细细地搅动。感受到Jensen的舌头缓慢而疲倦地回应他的动作，Jared轻声问，“现在如何？”

Jensen的脸颊磨蹭着Jared的手臂。

“说话，Dean boy。我的卡车快没油了，我得随便找个人用你来换点加油钱。”Jared的语气听起来冷漠而邪恶，Jensen的身体因为这句话而僵硬，Jared用力掐了一把他挺立的乳头。

“操，你兴奋了？你想要被随便对待是不是？”他的膝盖顶了顶Jensen重新跳动的阴茎，他的声音因为欲望而低沉，“我也许会找个和我一样强壮的卡车司机，也许是随便哪个流浪汉，有或者我和我的朋友一起来操你。你想要这样吗？告诉我？Dean？你记得那个单词吗？”

Jensen舔了舔Jared的指尖。

“很好。”Jared说道。他重新替Jensen戴上肛塞，“我会给你时间休息，因为我也许不止找一个人。”这回他没有开启震动，Jensen的屁股摇晃着，他在双腿之间挤压着肿胀不满足的阴茎。Jard重新钻出车厢，卡车又启动了。

不知道过了多久，再次停车之后Jensen听到外面传来交谈的声音。一个人缓慢地钻进车厢。车子重新发动。Jensen剧烈地吞咽，感受到自己的鞋子被人脱掉，然后是袜子。

“先生，求你了，”Jensen细细地挣扎，“我被那个变态绑架了，求你了，我可以给你钱，救救我。”

“我不需要钱。”一个声音说，它比起Jared的声音要更加含糊粗野，“事实上，你的主人把你租了个好价钱。我要好好享受一番。”那个人开始细细地舔吻他的脚趾，抚摸他被绳子绑紧的脚踝，然后是小腿，腿弯，大腿，腿根。粗糙的舌头划过臀缝，开始专注地舔弄他被过度使用的洞口。属于男性的粗喘填满了车厢。

“不！不要！他强奸了我！他不是我的主人！啊！老天！不要这样对我！”Jensen的身体开始颤抖，“不要这样！”他的嘴巴绝望地开合，下巴上沾满了自己的口水，

那家伙从他身上站了起来，他掏出自己的老二蹲到Jensen脸旁，肥大厚重的阴茎拍打着Jensen的脸颊，“好好吸它。”他说着，急切地将阴茎往Jensen嘴里塞，Jensen的牙齿磕碰到它的顶端，男人倒抽了一口冷气，用力揪住他的头发，“好好伺候我宝贝，否则我把你的脑袋切下来拎着操。”

Jensen头皮紧绷，冰凉的金属紧贴在他的脖子上，他立刻张大嘴巴，费力地将男人的阴茎吞到底部，男人尝起来刚操了什么人，他的老二上沾满了乱七八糟的味道。男人爽得大叫，他在Jensen的嘴巴上快速抽插，直到快要高潮了才掐着根部退出。

他用力咬了一口Jensen的屁股，抽出肛塞开始享用。Jensen被车子和身上的男人颠簸得尖叫哭喊。

Jensen什么都看不见，只感到一双巨大的手用完全陌生的方式抚摸他的全身，“不——停下来——不行！”他听到自己崩溃地大叫，当身上的男人开始想要去吻他的时候，“我说停下来！Jay！我不玩了！我不喜欢这个！Supernatural！Jay！Super fucking natural！”真实的眼泪夺眶而出，他因为恐惧而剧烈的颤抖。

“老天！宝贝！”男人立刻从他的身上下来了。他解开Jensen眼前的缎带扔到一边，怜惜地啄吻他红肿的双眼，“抱歉！我不该玩这么过的。”Jensen眨了眨眼，泪眼朦胧地看清了男人的面孔，Jared的脸，Jared乱蓬蓬的长发和他结实的胸膛手臂。Jensen的身体开始放松，他让自己重新靠在Jared身上。Jared替他将那些绳索一一去除。

Jensen用力锤了Jared一下，“那太真了！那个声音！那些动作！”

Jared只顾着笑，“抱歉，演技好不是我的错。”

“你练了多久？”

“嗯……从我上次离开镇子之后？”

Jensen皱眉，“你是个变态你知道吗？”他翻身压住Jared狠狠地亲吻他，“你是个绝对的控制狂变态！”

“也许吧，”Jared乐于承受那些亲吻，一整个晚上忍住不去吻Jensen是一件忍耐欲望更痛苦的事情，“也许那就是本色出演。”他紧紧地抱住Jensen甜蜜而热烈地亲吻他。

卡车的剧烈颠簸将他们短暂地分开。

“等等……谁在开车？”Jensen问。

“噢，没有谁，Chad，”Jared回答。

Jensen的脸红了，“噢操！他听到了所有？”

“Well，”Jared有些无所谓地耸肩，“作为他的大学室友我也受了不少折磨。”他捧住Jensen的脸，“……我忍不住了，Jen babe，我想操你，我无法忍到下一个汽车旅馆。”

Jensen扭动着身体，感受到Jared依然滚烫的欲望和自己的碰撞在一起，他的眼神炙热，“像一个变态一样疯狂地操我吗？”

“不，宝贝，”Jared的声音充满爱意，“像操我最爱的小坏蛋一样疯狂地操你。”

“好吧好吧，”Jensen同意了，他抬起屁股吞下Jared的阴茎，“我想这是今晚不错的结局。”

fin.


End file.
